Red Ribbon
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Videl has been shot and have died quickly- let's put that aside! Jen is telling some of her family how did she got the red ribbon: will she pass it on to her daughter or not? I stink at summaries.


This is my new "short" _Dragonball GT_ fanfiction; just to let you guys know this is supposed to be for the **100 theme Challenge** on Deviantart.

Also I do not **own** Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Videl; they belong to Akira T. while I own Jen Son, Jeremy Briefs, Steven, and Atlanta.

* * *

"_Please forgive me my love for not been able to save you." A man who was in his late thirties has said as his voice was caught suddenly in his throat. A woman with black hair that was surrounded around her, he brushed her hair as he suddenly screamed through the sky and then sobbed as a man with purple hair has said, "It's finished Gohan, and Videl's gone."_

"_But why Trunks didn't I save her in time?"_

"_It had to happen, listen… you have a daughter and a sister that loves you like shit. Please Gohan let it go." Trunks was in tears as he grabbed Gohan's arm and both of them has let the body of Videl being transported in an ambulance. They walked through the woods as they stopped near a stream and Gohan stared at it with tears in his eyes as he saw an image of his beautiful wife._

_He turned away as tears flooded from his eyes as he looked above him and his dark brown framed glasses started to blur and he sighted as he placed an arm around Trunks and he guided them back to Satan City._

Jen had a vision as she was watching her niece Pan reading a book to her daughter Atlanta as she held a red ribbon in her left hand as she brushed her hair with her fingers; the red ribbon was a special gift from Gohan and Videl when she has returned from that special school for people that had magical powers and then she saw her oldest brother walking in like if he was drunk.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your wife's death, I'll miss her dearly." That has touched Gohan's heart as he sated next to her and took her hands as he smiled weakly at her.

"Oh my little Jenny thanks you for that…" he said as he took a glance at the red ribbon and his eyes started to water and Jen has quickly hidden away.

"Sorry brother didn't mean to show it in public- I love this red ribbon… it feels like it was _lucky_ to me, I don't know why. Probably because I loved the two of you, and will always love you guys." Jen has said as tears formed in her eyes. "Later I'm going to show it to Atlanta and my other children that I'm going to bore with Jeremy."

Gohan has given her a kiss on the cheek as he brushed his little sister's long hair as her black eyes has twinkled; the red ribbon was on a small table in the living room. Atlanta suddenly eyed the red ribbon as Pan took notice too as she smiled and looked at her aunt.

"Aunt Jen is that the red ribbon that my…" -gulped Pan as a tear trickled down her cheek- "… parents? Really is it?"

Jen has nodded as she got up and went to get the red ribbon as she gave it to her niece. "There it is Pan, the famous red ribbon- it's kind of luck for me." Jen was staring at her oldest brother as he nodded.

Jen has closed her eyes for a second and then re-opened them as she stared at the ceiling. She was thinking of the day when she has received the red ribbon from her brother and sister-in-law, it was only two years ago and she remembers it so clearly. Trunks has appeared in the living room with Jeremy as they smiled at Jen and nodded as Atlanta clapped her hands and laughed, everyone started to laugh. Then she looked at them as they smiled back at her and Gohan has cleared his voice, "Do you know how Videl has died, my little bunny?"

Jen nodded as she wiped away her tears. "She's been shot in the heart where red blood flooded around her."

"I don't know why Jen but I feel two auras in you, can it be possible?" have asked Steven as he entered the house and gave Trunks a letter that came from Marron and he has smiled as he nodded as he turned back to Jen. "Is that true- that you have two auras?"

"It can be possible Steven, now thank you for passing by I just want to tell them a small story with. Then I'll possibly call you back for supper."

When he has left Gohan has fakery coughed as he glared at his sister. "What did you mean by two auras?"

"I'll… tell you this another time." Jen said as she blushed and then she started the story.

* * *

_Jen has arrived at the Son's house as she brushed herself and gave a deep sight as she knocked on her brother's door as she heard quietly footsteps that were coming and the door has opened as she saw Videl with tired eyes and an untidy braid and she has smiled to her._

"_My Jen look how big you've grown," she has said in a tired voice. "You look so beautiful with these clothes- and that golden necklace! It's a beauty!"_

"_Thank you Videl, you look so tired what's happening?" have asked Jen as she stared tearfully and Videl has wiped them away Jen's tears._

"_Don't worry my little bunny it's just I've made a cake for your return," said Videl as she hugged tightly her little sister-in-law but then she swayed a little. "Yeah I think I should rest, your brother is not here yet but please put back your suitcases and all in your closet. We didn't want to change your room and all so it's still free."_

_Jen nodded and she went upstairs in her room, the room never has changed as she unpacked her things and cleaned her room until she heard a "Hello is anyone home?"_

_Jen now realized that it was her brother as she smiled to herself and walked like if she was a mannequin and that's when Gohan noticed her and he gasped._

"_Jen since when you have grown that fast?" and then he hugged her with tears in her eyes. It has been so good to be back and to be held by her oldest brother and she hugged him back but then a question occurred her: "Gohan, where's Pan?"_

"_Oh she's out traveling." He didn't want her to know that their father was transformed into a small child._

"_I… I know that's she traveling in space with daddy and Trunks, to transformed back daddy into an adult. First they have to find the dragon balls." Gohan was amazed by this and he tried to find words but there was none to how he was amazed to see that his sister's powers have increased._

_She smiled and then he smiled as they sated in the living room couch and Gohan has held her close and kissed the top of her head as she smiled sleepily and then she has fallen asleep._

_When she has awoken she was in her bed as she stretched and yawned, then her door has creaked open as she realized that her brother has taken off her boots and with a dash she has changed into a beautiful purple nightgown which tight beneath the breasts, the spaghetti straps were sliding a little as she placed them back near her neck and she smiled as she saw her brother and sister-in-law walking in with a smile on their faces, they've always smiled at her and she has smiled back at her._

"_We have a gift for you my little bunny," have said Videl as she showed her a red ribbon with a white pearl on it. "You can tie this in your hair."_

"_Oh thank you both!" Jen has squealed as hugged them tightly, she felt so good being with them as the three of them went for a late supper downstairs._

* * *

"That's how I've got It." And then she smiled at her brother as he smiled back at her. Trunks started to leave as he said that he had a meeting at his job. Jeremy needed to go somewhere and will return later as there was only Pan and Gohan left with her baby daughter.

Atlanta who was now in Gohan's arms was clapping her hands happily as the three of them smiled at each other as she said quietly, "Yes, Atlanta will wear the red ribbon- my lucky gift which will be soon hers." And Atlanta was sucking her thumb as Gohan has cuddled her and kissed the top of her head.

"You will be perfect with that red ribbon, Lana. I guarantee this. You will be beautiful just like your mother."


End file.
